


Stuck With Me For Life

by sophiewritesandstuff (orphan_account)



Series: Yours (In Whatever Way You Need Me To Be) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Characters, Asexual Matsuoka Gou, Asexual Nanase Haruka, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Weddings, drunk makonagi because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sophiewritesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Gou finally tie the knot, and some people need to stop being so suggestive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With Me For Life

“Oh, doesn’t the bride look beautiful? I’m surprised our Haruka’s been able to keep his hands under control!”

Haruka resists the urge to roll his eyes as he twirls Gou around the dancefloor at the wedding reception. Clearly his distant relatives are as gossipy as they’ve always been, and just as loud too.

“Ignore them.” Gou whispers gently, resting her head against Haruka’s chest. “Who cares what they think?”

Haruka sighs, but lets the comment go, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his new wife’s head. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Makoto and Nagisa sitting near the buffet table. Makoto has Nagisa in his lap and they’re feeding each other chocolate fondue, spilling it all over their expensive hired suits. Haruka suspects they’re more than a little drunk on the champagne, and stifles a snigger as he sees Nagisa drop a marshmallow into the fondue bowl and pout sadly. Makoto kisses the blond to make him smile and things quickly get rather heated for them. Haruka dances Gou past them and makes a point of clearing his throat, and they look up at him.

“Sorry, Haru-chan!” Nagisa slurs, giggling loudly, and Makoto shushes him, although he begins to laugh too.

“They’re so drunk.” Gou says with a grin. “Just like onii-chan at the engagement party.”

Haruka grins back as he remembers Rin’s weepy rambling about how happy he was for them, and Rei’s desperate efforts to comfort his boyfriend.

“Speaking of which, I haven’t seen Rin and Rei for a few hours.” Haruka winks at Gou, and she giggles.

“Those two are the ones our relatives _should_ be gossiping about.”

Haruka smiles down at her. How in the world did he get so fortunate as to have this beautiful woman by his side for the rest of his life? He knew he would never forget the incredible rush of joy he had felt when he had seen her being escorted down the aisle by Rin that afternoon. As soon as he had laid eyes on her, in her stunning bridal dress, with her hair braided into an intricate updo, Haruka’s heart had swelled with emotion and affection. He had felt tears prick at his eyes as she had approached him, and he felt Makoto’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. A quick glance at his best man confirmed that he too was entranced by Gou, and Haruka had caught Makoto’s eye and smiled.

“You’re so lucky, Haru.” Makoto had mouthed.

And by god, he really, _really_ was…

“Haru?” Gou asks softly. Haruka’s attention returns to the present. Gou’s hair is starting to fall out of its updo in messy tendrils, and she has let go of his hands to fiddle with the thousands of pins holding it in place. “Do you think you could help me?”

Haruka swiftly escorts her to one of the tables and takes the pins from her, placing them on the tabletop as he reaches up to help her with the task of undoing the fancy work her mother had done that morning. Slowly, Gou’s hair falls down around her face, soft and curly from the hours of being held in place, and Haruka runs his hands through it gently, working out any tangles.

“Thank you.” Gou smiles, and tiptoes slightly to press a kiss to his lips. Haruka holds her close, even when she pulls back for air, and they rest their foreheads together, smiling ecstatically.

“I love you, Kou Nanase.”

Gou laughs happily. “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

“Well, we have the rest of our lives for that.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

“Thank you all for sharing this day with us.” Gou says later, as the reception is winding down and their friends and family begin to leave.

“As if we’d miss this, Gou-chan… hic!” Nagisa somehow managed to get even drunker, and is leaning heavily on just-as-drunk Makoto as they say farewell to the happy couple.

“Congratulashuns, Gou, Haru.” Makoto smiles, and he and Nagisa slowly stagger off to the cloakroom.

“Don’t worry, Haruka-senpai, we’ll make sure those two get home safely.” Rei tells him as he and Rin watch them go. “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

“Onii-chan, stop crying! It’s been hours since the ceremony.”

“I am _not_ crying.” Rin sniffles, glaring down at his sister as she hugs him.

“Go on, or you’ll lose sight of Makoto and Nagisa.” Haruka sighs. He waves the pair off as they head in the same direction as the other couple. Haruka winds his arm around Gou’s waist and kisses her cheek.

“Ready to get going?”

“God yes. I’m exhausted, my dress is starting to chafe, and these shoes are killing me.”

Haruka laughs. “The car’s pulling around now. I’ll get your coat. Go on ahead and wait for me.”

He lets her go and dashes to the cloakroom, grabbing the final coat hanging there, and rushes out to the car, joining Gou in the back seat.

“Now, I know y’all just got hitched, but please, no funny business in the back there. I’m sick of having to clean my whole car every time I do a wedding job.”

“Don’t worry, we aren’t like that.” Haruka answers coldly, his tiredness causing his normal civility to ebb away somewhat.

“Haru!” Gou reprimands gently. “Sorry. We’re actually pretty tired, he doesn’t mean to be rude.”

“No worries Miss, my humour isn’t everyone’s cup of tea.” the driver replies as the car winds its way through the dark streets. Soon enough, they pull up at Gou and Haruka’s apartment building, and Haruka steps out and holds the door open for Gou. Haruka tips the driver, even though he had been paid in advance, and the two hurry to the elevator and travel the four floors to their flat. Haruka rushes ahead of Gou and unlocks the door, before returning to her and scooping her into his arms in the traditional bridal lift, carrying her to the apartment and over the threshold.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Gou smiles.

“I wanted to. Besides, it’s tradition.” Haruka replies, carrying her right through to the bedroom and setting her down on the bed. “Christ, I need to get this dumb suit off. The shirt’s been rubbing my neck all night.”

Gou groans in relief as she finally kicks her shoes off. “Ugh, that’s better. Why do formal events require so many uncomfortable items of clothing?”

Haruka laughs as he sheds his jacket, shirt and tie. “I know, right?”

Gou slips off her tights, and reaches around to attempt to undo the dress, but remembers all the ribbons and knots and curses inwardly. She looks over to Haruka, who has just stepped out of his trousers and is now standing there in his boxers. “Can you give me a hand?”

“Sure.” Haruka reaches over and slowly picks at the knots and bows, until it finally loosens enough to slip off Gou’s petite form and pool at her feet. Haruka finds himself laughing again as he notices Gou’s choice of underwear, a plain black bra and a pair of rainbow striped boy-short panties. “That’s what you’ve had under there all day?”

“Yep. Mother begged with me to wear proper bridal lingerie but I refused. Didn’t see the point, you know?”

“Fair enough.” Haruka wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Or, y’know, _don’t_ wear, in this case.”

“Haru!” Gou giggles. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I could sleep for a week right now.”

“Me too. Who knew getting married would be so damn tiring?” Haruka yawns, rolling into the bed and wriggling down under the duvet. Gou tucks herself in next to him and curls up against his side.

“We don’t have to do it again now, though. It’s done.” Gou smiles. “I’m your wife now.”

“And I’m your husband.” Haruka kisses the top of her head. “You’re stuck with me for life.”

“Oh, what a terrible injustice.” Gou says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Shut up and go to sleep, Mr. Nanase. I love you.”

Haruka pulls Gou closer. “Goodnight, Mrs. Nanase. I love you too.”


End file.
